


Wishing. (If I Had A Photograph Of You)

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Kayleigh ditches. John at the works night out.





	1. Wishing I had a photograph of you

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the way you look  
> It's not the way you smile  
> Although there's something to them  
> It's not the way you have your hair  
> It's not that certain smile  
> It could be that with you 
> 
> If i had a photograph of you  
> It's something to remind me  
> I would spend my life just wishing 
> 
> It's not the make up and  
> It's not the way you dance  
> It's not the evening sky  
> It's more the way your eyes are laughing  
> As they glance  
> Across the great divide 
> 
>  
> 
> Songwriters: Angelo T. Petraglia/ Shelby Lynne (A Flock Of Seagulls)
> 
> Wishing (If I Had a Photograph Of You)Lyrics © Universal Music Publishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set During Season 2, Episode 2 the works Night Out.

"John, sat a table in the main bar area of the venue, where the staff night out was happening". "Why he sighed too himself, what is it with you and redheads", he looked at the photo of him and kayleigh. Outside of mandy and steve's earlier today! 

"What's that you're looking at. John", he heard cath saying, watching porn again?!..... "No, he answered back showing her the photo of them dressed as harry and hagrid, as she sat down next to john so close he could smell her perfume. Cath, was dressed up as a. St trinians school girl, pigtails and pink bows in her red hair!." Who's beauty and the beast", she was laughing. 

"Oi, watch it hilton!, John answered back, that's me and kayleigh cheeky mare". 

"What i meant too say. Is, such a lovely couple well matched for each other". 

"Yeah right, the words out of his mouth before he had time to put his brain in gear?" 

"What do you mean john." 

"You, saw what happened when. Dave Thompson, told me that i was the designated driver, for the night. Make sure that the staff behave themselves?" "No,shagging in the bogs!" 

John, held open the door too the. Function rooms for. Kayleigh, as he walked through after her, the first words he heard was. "I,love you whether or not you love me, i know you even if you think i don't. Howard Jones 1984". What's that john, kayleigh asked nothing, he said shaking his head, the words of a song that haunted him for months after splitting from charlotte. 

"OH, look kayleigh excitedly said as she spotted". Elsie,dianne, and cath at the other side of the room. Do you mind john as she walked away from him! Waving too her friends, john stood there saying to himself. Don't mind me kayleigh, just a glorified taxi driver why should i mind? 

The last thing he needed as he was starting to feel angry was. "Stinkray walking towards him." 

"Mr. Redmond! ~ What?" 

"I,bet you can't guess who I'm meant to be?" 

"An, Arsehole ~ he walked too the bar for a diet coke with ice." 

John, had hoped to spend the night with. Kayleigh, there was something he was hoping to ask her, he'd been thinking about it for the last fortnight?! But every time he had the chance he bottled it.

He spent the rest of the night getting more angry at himself, watching. Kayleigh who seemed to be having a good time with her friends, getting attention from what john had called the three guys from the warehouse. "Peter, Paul and Marty", the three stooges, who were plying them with drink. And dancing close to her when she was on the dance floor, to. "Erasure, sometimes (12" MIX)" he wondered where she got the energy from. I'll be having bloody words with them in the morning! 

During the. Chinese banquet, he had hoped to be sitting next to. Kayleigh, but no he was sat next to the prick dressed as. Mr.T, and Stinkray, on his right thinking of the song stuck in the middle with you, trying not to laugh!. 

After the meal, the music from the birdy song started up as. Dave Thompson, was trying to limbo under a pole, while being cheered on. He left the room hoping not to be seen as." Donna got down on one knee asking. Rick to marry her"?

"What's happening between you two then?" 

"Nothing. Cath.......Absolutely nothing, I,mean you don't just dump someone who drives you into work for months" for your friends do you!. 

"No,you don't john!" 

John could feel his anger rising again. 

"I,need a holiday. Cath?" 

"What is there a blue moon in the sky....... John redmond, saying he needs a holiday?!" 

"Watch it missy or. I'll, put you over my knee he said laughing?" 

"Promises..... promises, all mouth no action. Redmond?!" 

"Do us a favour. Cath!" 

"I,not doing that here, john she was laughing?" 

"Not that, john said rolling his eyes let. Kayleigh know that I'm outside at the car." 

"Oi ! D'you mind? I've just had her waxed." 

"Give me a minute, I'm nearly done"! 

"Ooh it's harry Potter"? 

"Let the boy watch!" 

"Hey,young gareth on your way". 

"We'll be having bloody words in t'morning". 

"Sorry. Mr Redmond." 

"John! ~ What? Mr Redmond! ~ John! ~ What?" 

"Can we give. Elsie a lift home? ~ Please"? 

"See what it is. Mr Redmond, there's no taxis, that's the. Ramadan." 

"She Can't get home?" 

"What? ~ it's on our way". 

"Fine! '


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erasure Sometimes.  
> Songwriters: Andy Bell / Vince Clarke 
> 
> The Hughes Corporation Rock the boat.  
> Songwriters: Stephen Garett / Eric Seats / Rapture N Stewart

Kayleigh, was sure that. John could hear the disappointment in her voice, wishing he'd stick up for himself after that. "NOB head dave thompson" had told him he was the designated driver for the night! Why didn't you tell him that you were off the clock John, kayleigh was asking him as he held the door of the function room for her not giving him time to answer. The only thing she heard John saying back was 1984 Howard Jones. 

Where she had spotted a. "Big Blue smurf dressed as. Elsie, Cath dressed as a school girl and Dianne, Joyce dressed as Cheerleaders". Kayleigh was waving too them excitedly before saying to, John do you mind walking away leaving him standing there? 

When she sat down at the table, the spanish inquisition started with. "Elsie asking Kayleigh, what was up with her John's face" she told the group what had happened, and he wasn't her john! Check this out ladies as. Batman,Robin along with the Joker, otherwise known as. Peter, Paul and Marty, brought a tray of drinks to the table and sat down a bit close to. Kayleigh for her liking they all fancied her thinking she was a bit of a. M.I L.F, hoping that buying rounds of drinks would get them somewhere at the end of the night. 

During the course of the night when she was up dancing with Joyce and Dianne to the 12" Mix of. Erasure's sometimes, kayleigh spotted John watching her on the dance floor and started singing along to the lyrics! 

It's not the way you lead me  
By the hand into the bedroom  
It's not the way you throw your clothes  
Upon the bedroom floor 

Been thinking about you  
I just couldn't wait to see  
Fling my arms around you  
As we fall in ecstasy 

John was watching. Kayleigh dance in slow motion to the music as if no one else was in the room the butterflies in his stomach churning. 

When they got back to the table. Dianne mentioned to kayleigh if you're going too do something about it, then do it soon someone else is interested in your not. "John", pointing to Rachel! who was dressed as french maid watching him with a finger in her mouth. 

Kayleigh knew that dianne was right, after the red heart shaped lamp, she had fallen for. John and had hoped that they would spend this evening together, so she could tell him how she really felt about him. Mandy had warned her about saying anything, "You'll end up scaring him off, or worse still he'll just sit their and say nothing!?"

After the chinese banquet, and. Dave Thompson trying to limbo to the birdy song, Donna asking Rick to marry her and before a big cheer went up, she hadn't spotted John leaving the room. The Dj, asked if the happy couple had a favourite song he could play for them. There was a mad rush and scraping of chairs as the song started. 

So I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
(to rock the boat) don't rock the boat baby  
Don't tip the boat over 

(Rock the boat), don't rock the boat baby  
(Rock the boat) 

All the staff were doing the actions to the song, at the end of the song. Cath let Kayleigh know that John was waiting for her outside by his car.


End file.
